Immortal
by azazemon
Summary: A strange girl was found at konoha's doorstep. Who is this girl, and how or why did she end up at their gate unconscious? pairings; naruxhina, sakuxlee, nejixtenten, sasuxOC, let me know if there should be more...
1. Chapter 1

**_The Girl_**

It was a rainy night in Konoha.

One of the guards patrolling by the village gates saw a girl lying in the mud.

A small group went out to look.

She was wearing a white gown and white robe.

Her hair was white and she had strange white symbols etched on her face, and from what they could tell the rest of her body.

They took her to the fifth hokage to be looked over.

"Well there's nothing wrong with her." Tsunade said looking the girl over. "She must be in a kind of deep sleep."

"Any idea how she got here Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"I...don't know." Tsunade said.

Her gaze fell to a necklace around the girls neck; a clear, rhombus shaped crystal with a small white light glowing dimly.

"I wonder what-" she asked reaching for it.

A small electric spark sprang from the crystal hit Tsunade's finger.

She pulled her hand back and shook the shock off.

She also noticed a small rip at the bottom of her gown.

"Whoever this girl is, she is to be kept under ANBU level guard until she wakes up and we get some questions." She told the guards.

"Yes ma'am." One said with a salute.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as they closed the door," why do you think she might've come here?"

"I'm not sure." she said,"But something about her seems...odd."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large castle overlooked a large village.

The sky was black as purple lightning struck the ground around it.

A large thing clad in black armor slowly entered a throne room.

A man with a black hand and a ring on his finger, wearing a black robe that hit his face, except for glowing yellow eyes lifted his head.

"Where is the girl?" He asked calmly.

The armored man handed him a white piece of cloth.

"She-she got away master. One of those people must've helped her escape!" The black armored man said in a deep voice that quivered alittle.

"Then what did you come back for? Go find her and bring her back. Failure to do so, well, you just best not come back empty handed. I tire of your presence now leave me!" he said waving a hand and turning his head.

"Y-yes Lord Fumou!" The guy said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Fumou rose and walked to a window that overlooked the town.

A servant came slowly and bowing asked, "My lord, do you recquire anything?"

"Yes, bring out the man who insulted my name. I'm in the mood for an execution."

"Yes my lord."

The servant quickly left the throne room and Fumou to his thoughts.

"You are a clever child," he said with a laugh,"But nothing hides forever. Only a matter of time."

He walked into room with a ceiling that was so high it couldn't be seen.

In the middle of that room was a small circular pool of water.

Fumou walked up to it, and different lands began to show in the water.

He threw the piece of cloth in the water, where it sizzled and smoked before sinking beneath the surface.

An image of Konoha appeared in the lake.

"Ahh. So that's where you are...I told you, nothing hides forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Danger_**

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato were heading towards Tsunade's office when they passed the room guarded by the ANBU.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yamato asked.

"We found a girl in front of the village yesterday." One of them said,"Lady Tsunade wanted us to keep her guarded until we can find out more about her."

Naruto and Sakura peeked in.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura would've hit him out of jealousy, but she also agreed.

"Alright guys, let's keep moving." Kakashi said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I trust Naruto's training is coming to a close?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, we're just about done." Kakashi said.

"Good, cause-"

"Lady Tsunade!" an ANBU appearing in front of her desk,"She's awake."

"Finally." Tsunade looked around."Come with me, I might need you all."

"Yes ma'am." they replied.

They all ran down to the room.

The girl was sitting upright on the bed, gazing out the window.

When Tsunade and the others walked in, she turned her head towards them.

The first thing everyone noticed about her were her silver eyes.

She stood up.

"Good Morning." she said with a bow.

"Thank you for the bow. I do have to ask how a girl like yourself ended up here?" Tsunade asked.

The girl clutched her necklace and looked down.

Tsunade smiled,"Well, let's just get better acquainted. My name is Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha."

She looked up,"I am Kokoro, and I come from a place," she looked down again,"that stays forgotten."

"Do you know how you ended up here Kokoro?" Tsunade asked.

Kokoro closed her eyes,"No, I just remember...fire."

The light in her crystal began to glow brighter; the light shining through her fingers.

When she opened her eyes the light lessened back to a dim glow.

"Well, while you're here you'll be under the supervision of Team Kakashi." Tsunade said pointing at them.

"That's our mission?" Kakashi asked disappointed.

"Not you and Yamato, but Naruto, Sakura and Sai."

"Why do we have to watch her?" Naruto whined.

"Have fun." Tsunade said with a smile and walked out."Hurry up Shizune!" she added.

Everyone left and the four of them stood there for a while.

Sakura finally decided to break the silence.

"Hi Kokoro, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The smiled and elbowed Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki." he mumbled.

"And I'm Sai." he said with a smile.

Kokoro looked around.

"So, what do you guys do around here?" she asked.

"Usually missions, training, or eating ramen." Naruto said.

"What's...ramen?" Kokoro asked.

"You're kidding me! You don't know what ramen is?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head.

Naruto grabbed her by the arm and ran out.

"C'mon, we're gonna get some ramen!"

"Naruto wait!" Sakura called out running behind them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you think?" Tsunade asked them.

"It is strange that she would turn up like that;like she was running from something." Kakashi said.

"What should we do Lady Tsunade?" Yamato asked.

"Well, until we can find out where she came from, we can't do anything. Still, keep your eyes on her. Whoever she was running from is bound to find her. I'll keep ANBU along with you two to guard her. Make it discreet; we don't want her to think she isn't trusted or welcomed."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is ramen? It's delicious!" Kokoro beamed eating quickly.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When night came, they gave her an apartment next to Naruto.

This way, if anything should happen he'll make enough noise to attract attention.

Kokoro woke up in the middle of the night.

She sat up and saw her window was open.

She got out of the bed and went to go close them.

She turned around, and screamed.

"I've found you." came a deep voice as a black hand found her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Discovered_**

"I found you." It said in a deep voice, lifting her up in the air.

"No...let...go." She said weakly.

"Come on little girl...scream for me."

Kokoro flailed her legs around kicking at him; it was futile.

He laughed.

"So weak, why does master want you."

Kokoro breathed deeply, then pushed her hands out.

He let go as he was thrown through a wall.

Kokoro went to get her things and was about to jump the through the window when she heard the big steps.

She turned around to see him coming back, brushing the debris off his black armor.

"Telekinesis, you are an astounding girl."

Kokoro felt something behind her and dove out of the way as Naruto crashed through her window.

"Rasengan!"

The black armored intruder was sent through more walls and out the building.

"We must leave." Kokoro said heading for the window.

"Hell no! I'm gonna beat the crap outta this tin can!" Naruto proclaimed tightening his head band.

Kokoro grabbed his arm.

"No, he cannot be defeated by anyone not of Ancient blood."

"Ancient blood?"

They heard a roar as the armored figure leaped back up on the floor, and walked back towards them.

"C'mon!" Kokoro said grabbing Naruto as they jumped out the window.

"Naruto! What's happened?" Sakura said appearing with Shikamaru and Sai.

There was a crash as the intruder landed on the ground, producing a crater.

"You cannot escape from me Kokoro. It is His will to capture you."

Sakura prepared to charge.

"Sakura don't!" Kokoro pleaded,"He will only kill you if you try."

"Not if we kill him first." Naruto said making another rasengan.

"No!" Kokoro said getting in front of them,"His armor is made from a special material that absorbs all but a certain kind of energy. Attacking him now only makes him stronger."

"Then how do we beat him?"

"Leave that to me!" came a voice.

They looked on the roof to see a guy also wearing white with the same symbols and eyes as Kokoro, even his hair was white, but spiky.

"Kyoumou!" Kokoro said happily.

The armored man looked up and sneered,"I thought you died along with the rest of them."

"Wanna know a secret," Kyoumou said throwing Kokoro two strange looking pistols, he took out a pistol and a white sword,"No one died!"

They both shot and the made dents in his armor.

"What?" he said looking shocked.

"Hey, you're using your own chakra for those shots." Sakura observed.

"Yup!" Kokoro said smiling.

"Princess! He's escaping!" Kyoumou informed her.

"We'll head him off!" Kokoro said leaping towards the rooftops.

Everyone else stared after her for a minute.

"Wasn't she just passive and helpless?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess she needed something to boost her confidence." Sakura said.

"Should we go after her?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

The armored figure's footsteps shook the streets.

He stopped when Team Guy appeared in front of him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? An intruder looking for a fight." Guy said with a grin.

"Impudent mortals, I shall make quick work of you." He said pulling out a long red claymore.

"Neji," Guy said.

"Right."

Neji got into his eight trigrams sixty-four palms stance.

"No! Don't!" They heard someone scream.

The armored guy turned to see Kokoro and Kyoumou running towards him.

Kokoro no longer wore her gown and robe, she now wore a white sports braw, white spandex shorts, (with those two flaps you see Kasumi (Dead or Alive) wear that go in front and back of her), white boots, and her legs and arms wer covered in white straps. She looked pretty tribal and savage.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Village Hidden in Secrets_**

"Numa, this ends now!" Kyoumou yelled charging.

If he had visible skin Numa would've been sweating, he knew he was in a bad situation.

'An armed princess and her bodyguard is bad enough, but I have to watch out for these mortals as well. They have an unusually high chakra reserve. Especially that blond one.' he thought.

Numa turned and swung his giant sword.

Kyoumou stopped as the sword barely missed his face; however the power behind the blow sent him back flying.

Kokoro held her hand out, and Kyoumou stopped in mid-air.

"Can't do two things at once your Highness!" Numa roared charging at Kokoro.

She used her free hand to shoot at him, but without her other weapon she only made a few scratches.

She let her hold over Kyoumou go as he landed on his feet and quickly ran to her aid.

Sakura appeared in front of her and punched Numa straight in his glowing, red eyes.

What would've sent an ordinary person through buildings only made Numa step back one step.

Sakura gasped,"That was enough to create a crater!"

"Like I said, you guys aren't trained to fight this kind of enemy. You have to learn how to separate your good from your evil chakra." Kokoro said.

"How would we do that?" Sakura asked.

"One way they taught us was to fight without the instinct to kill, merely to just be merciful, but still use your actions to kill a threatening opponent."Kokoro answered.

Everyone scratched their heads.

"You know...even if their attacks...can't send him through buildings...some help would be nice!" Kyoumou grunted under the full weight of Numa and his sword.

Kyoumou was almost lying on the ground blocking Numa's sword with his own.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Neji struck Numa's armor in the same place sixty-four times.

A large dent formed in the spot where the hits were taken.

Numa looked down in shock.'Unbelievable! This metal comes from the skin of Blackwood Dragons!'

Numa looked back up to see Guy and Lee hit him with a flying kick.

Sakura followed it up with another punch to his face.

This is where Kokoro showed her strength by hitting Numa square in his chest with an open palm and sent him flying back a couple of feet.

"When did you get that strong?" Sakura asked.

"By watching you use your chakra as a boost to your punches."

"You copied me?"

"No, I observed you and used what I saw to my advantage." Kokoro answered with a smile.

Numa rose, half coughing and half laughing.

"Did we miss a joke?" Kyoumou asked.

Numa pulled out a vial of black liquid.

He threw it on the ground as black smoke rose.

"Next time, it will be you leaving with me in this black smoke."

Kyoumou lunged at him, but went straight through the smoke.

He got back up,"Dammit...missed him."

Before he knew it Kokoro jumped on him in a warm embracing hug.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

He pointed to her necklace.

"Oh yeah."

"The elders thought it time to find you now that he's stopped hunting us." Kyoumou said, abit unhappily.

"Sorry to break up your reunion, but I think it's time for some answers." Tsunade said from atop a roof with Jiraiya.

"Oh, hello." Kyoumou said with a bow.

"Is everyone like you guys this polite?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just the younger generation." Kokoro said.

"Well, now that you're up and full of energy perhaps you can tell us who that was and why they're after you."

"No need to, you guys are already near the village." Kyoumou said.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"That moon you all see, along with this night sky and cold air is all fake. Since Numa's been here the village technicians have brought your entire village down next to our village. Guess they think you all deserve an explanation, maybe rebuild some of the houses and apartments damaged; and to return the princess safely and without threat of another attack."

Everyone looked up at the moon, which then shimmered and was replaced by the face of a bald man with the same facial tattoos and eyes as Kokoro and Kyoumou.

"Village: Konoha, will be docking in exactly thirty-seconds. Our elders request an audience with your leader."

Thirty seconds later a door opened up to a large metropolis that appeared to be outside in the morning.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Everyone looks the same...in terms of the tattoos, eyes, hair and clothing." Shikamaru observed.

A woman came and gave them all pamphlets.

"Welcome to Kakushigoto, The Village Hidden in Secrets."

"More like the metropolis of wonders..."Neji said looking around.

The lady looked at Neji more closely.

"What?"

"Oh, my mistake. Your eyes looked almost identical to ours. I thought you might be a returning citizen."

"Princess Kokoro!"

They turned their heads to see a middle aged woman in a white dress come running up to Kokoro.

"Maiden Joan!" Kokoro yelled running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh my darling! I thought we had lost you!"

"These nice people let me stay with them until Kyoumou found me!" Kokoro said pointing towards the leaf Shinobi.

"Oh thank you! How could we ever repay you?"

"You can start by filling us in on what's going on." Tsunade answered.

"I believe that will be my cue to enter."

From behind Maiden Joan came a woman in beautiful silk white robes.

She resembled Kokoro in the area of her eyes and skin tone.

She wore a golden crown on her head with an angel carved in the front.

"I am Megami, Queen of Kakushigoto."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Duties_**

"I do apologize for getting your village mixed up in this mess." Megami told Tsunade with a small bow.

"I was told only the younger generation shows politeness." Tsuanade commented.

"I am only 460." Megami said,"I am still considered young."

Their jaws dropped.

"You don't look a day over 30!" Naruto said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Megami said in surprise."Kokoro is only 17."

"How do you people achieve such longevity?" Tsunade asked.

"It's this place; within it exists, something, that keeps us living for so long."

"My Lady," a man in white armor holding a sword and shield said coming up,"The elders would like to see you and the newcomers at once."

"Very well," she said and motioned for them to follow,"this way."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Megami, you must explain leading these outsiders to our village." An elder man ordered.

Megami's eyebrows creased. "Either you will speak to me with respect and sense or I shall have you jailed for such impertinence."

"He did not mean to be so cruel about it; however you do know our customs to _never _show ourselves to outsiders. We have survived for so long in this secrecy." An elder woman said.

There were five of them, two women and three men; all looked ancient as an Egyptian pyramid.

"I know you are all aware of the danger if Fumou should find her." Megami said.

"Either way, it is also important that she stay within this village. What is within her-"

"Is what is giving her so much luck and power. I do not see how you can try to contain her here as she tries to contain it within her!"

"Calm yourself Megami!"

"Silence! I will hear you false lectures no longer! I was a fool when I decided to let you people put that thing in my daughter!"

Megami turned on her heel and stormed out the building.

"No matter if you choose not to hear us not, you _will _follow our advice."

Megami stopped in her tracks.

"What exactly is in Kokoro?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is none of your-"

"The angel of our people, Celestia." Megami answered.

"Megami! To tell outsiders such as these-"

"They have sheltered her and protected her without the knowledge of who she is or what she can do! They deserve to at least know what it was that they were protecting." Megami stated.

The elders all sighed.

"It seems we have no choice. Megami, by laws of our people, we are putting you under Royal Parole."

Megami stood silent.

"However," one added,"Because of our slight scarcity of warriors, and since you have stressed the importance of your daughter's strength, we shall be giving her missions from here on out."

Tsunade saw the fire in Megami's eyes and knew that she would kill every elder in that room if she could.

"Now as for these outsiders-"

"They are to stay." Megami said.

"You do not-"

"Have the power? I believe that under our laws under no circumstances can my power to say who leaves and who goes in terms of foreign company is alienable. Now, like I said, until we can repay them for their services, they stay."

Megami then walked out of the room, her white, silk robes trailing behind her.

She didn't notice that she passed by her daughter, who heard the entire thing.

"Her rashness will lead to the same end for her daughter as for her son."

Naruto ran out and noticed Kokoro walking away.

"Kokoro!" He yelled running towards her.

She didn't answer.

He ran in front of her to stop her.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Hey, you're not alone you know." He said with a smile.

She looked up disbelievingly,"I honestly doubt you know how I feel."

"Everyone sees you as a monster rather than a person? I think I get the picture. I have a nine tailed demon sealed inside of me."

"Well...that does explain why your chakra is as large as mine. But it's more than that." she said looking away.

"How so?"

"My brother, a traitor by our standards, killed my father in an attempt to forcefully take the crown. He tried to kill me to release Celestia and destroy the village. That's why I ran away and ended up at your village. He would've killed mother, but I guess the old Sage was there to protect her. If I ever find my brother, I swear I'll be the last face he sees."

"You know, you remind me of someone." Naruto said.

"Who?"

They both turned to see a guard coming towards them. "Princess Kokoro, the captain requests your prescence."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well your Highness looks like you're be doing some guard work. I'm aware of your abilities both physical, energy, and mental, so I've assigned you to an easy mission. You are to go to the spirit walkway near the west border and clear out the fungus spore that are causing problems for the crops. I realize that this might be a tad much to do, so I've assigned some of the outsiders to help you. Rather than get their names, I got their squads. They'll all be joining you. Why? Because the spore there are very numerous and we have reports that there might be larger, more poisonous fungus there. Wouldn't want you to die so quickly."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within Orochimaru's hideout, Numa approached.

"What business do you have here?" Orochimaru asked.

"My master has asked that I come here and make a proposition for you." Numa said.

"And what's to stop me from killing you on the spot?"

"This armor is made from a rare animal of my realm, even your sword that we've observed you use cannot pierce it. However, my master is aware of you power, and would like to help you complete your quest for it. All he asks is that you capture a certain girl."

Orochimaru put his chin on his hand,"I'm listening."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Uchiha_**

The trip to the Spirit walkway was long, since the land they lived in was about the size of Los Angeles.

Joining Kokoro was Team Kakashi, minus Yamato and Kakashi.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked looking around.

"We're still on the same planet, just...in a parallel reality." Kokoro answered.

"How's that possible?"

"Oh, with our technology we might as well be on another planet. But, after the war with the tailed beasts, my mother saw it fit to sever our ties with the civilizations of that dimension. When we found a way to transport ourselves from one place to another, we decided it might be for the best if we did. My father, according to my mother, was killed by a nine tailed fox demon."

Naruto shivered at this information.

"Oh, are you cold? It's a little windy today." Kokoro said holding up her hand to feel the wind.

"No, it's not that. It's just a feeling." Naruto answered shaking it off.

"Well, we're almost there, the walkway's just ahead."

They were walking up a grassy hill.

When they reached the top, all three of them gasped.

It was a walkway that went on in a giant circle back to the city.

White trees lined the entire walkway.

Looking below the trees they saw what looked like large, plant-like insects.

"Those must be the spores." Sakura said.

By a cluster of the spore were larger plants that resembled rotting tree trunks.

They pulsed like lungs.

"Those must be the poisonous ones the captain was talking about." Kokoro added.

"Well, we should hurry up and get this done." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I wanna hurry up and get back so I can practice more." Kokoro said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clean-up went well but slow; the danger of the poisonous fungi had them approaching it cautiously and as a team.

When Naruto sent out a shadow clone it was discovered that the fungi releases a toxic gas in the air when shocked.

When all was done and it was time to go, they started to head back.

Kokoro smashed a spore with her foot, and looked up at a strange sight.

She saw someone between a couple of the trees.

He looked at her, and she saw his eyes turn red, with three little dots in them.

She thought she was hallucinating.

"Hey Kokoro! Come on!" Naruto yelled from atop the hill.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Kokoro called back.

She pulled out her sword and went to go investigate.

She slowly crept to the spot where she had seen the boy.

Looking around she saw no one, and wondered if she were dreaming.

Suddenly, she felt strange, like someone was watching her.

She turned around a couple of times and looked up and down to find out she could see no one.

'Wait...genjutsu!' she thought.

"Release!"

Right in front of her stood the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her sword and gun held out in front of her.

"Right now, I would be concerned with what it is I'm about to do to you." Sasuke said.

She put away her gun,"Let's go assassin."

She charged at him.

Sasuke ran chidori down his blade.

Kokoro noticed this and slid under him at the last second.

She got up and pushed her hand out.

Sasuke was lifted off his feet and into a tree.

"I'll ask you again...who are you."

Sasuke caught himself as he fell from the tree.

Kokoro lifted him up in the air once more, this time keeping him rigid as a board.

"If you don't tell me who you are," she said bringing him closer,"I will crush you now."

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Kokoro felt like she had struck by lightning as she was blasted off her feet.

She hit a tree and let out a yelp of pain.

'What the hell was that?' she asked herself weakly as she saw Sasuke slowly approach her.

When he was close enough to deliver the final blow, she closed her eyes and pushed out her hands.

Sasuke was thrown into the air and landed on the ground, unconscious.

'Too much, I used too much of it.' Kokoro thought weakly.

She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as well.

She slumped over and lay on the grass near Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonds_**

"Hurry, take the princess to the healing chamber. The Assassin should be dealt with immediately." The Captain commanded.

"Wait! Are you gonna kill Sasuke?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"We have no choice. He tried to assassinate Princess Kokoro. By our laws he must be put to death immediately."

"No, you can't-"

"He is right. If you kill Sasuke you might as well kill Kokoro." they heard a voice.

They all turned to see an old woman in a large white robe.

She wielded a large white stick that at first they thought was her walking stick. Looking at it more closely they saw she could stand on her own, so the staff must be a weapon.

"What do you mean Ancient Miranda?" Megami asked.

"What I mean, my queen, is simple. Bring the boy in here; they must be next to each other for this to work." Ancient Miranda said.

"Really now Ms. Miranda, must we act along with this wild theory of yours?" The captain asked.

"If you wish to kill your princess be my guest, I cannot stop this city from killing you for that crime; however the boy should be brought in here so that I may show you what I mean."

"Alright...bring him in!"

When both Sasuke and Kokoro were lined up together, Ancient Miranda began through different colors of powder between them.

"Turn off the light." she said softly.

When the lights were off, everyone gaped in awe.

Between Sasuke's head and Kokoro's was a purplish-pink cord.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"You off all people should know; it is a bond. However, this one has evolved more from the ones you know." Ancient Miranda answered.

"How did this happen?" Megami asked.

"I am betting, my queen, that when Princess Kokoro and this...Sasuke, correct?" she added looking at Naruto who nodded his head in confirmation,"When they fought on the Spirit Walkway, I am betting that she let out a psychic burst to knock him out. However, when doing that move, as I have told her, your mind is connected to your opponent's only for that instant. My guess for this bond is her extreme output of psychic energy along with the strange energies of the Spirit Walkway that made this bond."

"So what does this mean?" Sakura asked.

"They are both connected, whether they agree or not. You cannot make a bond such as this without having something strongly in common."

Naruto remembered how Kokoro talked about killing her brother, and how Sasuke wants to kill Itachi.

"This might prove useful for our assassin, as I am guessing he is a friend of yours." Ancient Miranda said indicating the Leaf.

"He left our village and joined Orochimaru." Naruto said sadly.

"For power? And vengeance? You young people today...all about explosions and revenge. Never about cooking, pottery or meditation. Oh well." She mumbled to herself.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

Ancient Miranda could feel Sasuke about to wake up.

"We must leave. It is important that he not know about it this way."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke awoke in the room with the lights on.

To his right, was the white haired girl that knocked him out.

'Why did they leave me in the same room as her?' he thought.

He got off his stretcher and walked towards hers, pulling out his sword.

He held it over her, pointed it at her.

He never brought it down.

'What? Why can't I do it?' he asked himself.

'_Sasuke!' _he heard a voice in his head.

He turned around, sword at the ready, sharingan blazing.

_'Sasuke!'_

"Who's there?!" He called out.

The door to the room opened.

There stood Ancient Miranda, her hood covering the top half of her face.

"Who are you?"

"I am Miranda, the Ancient of this place. But I guess my question should be...who are you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You know my name? How?"

"My child, I know more than you think I should know."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh, but I do know why you cannot kill the girl behind you."

Sasuke smirked and turned towards Kokoro,"Watch me."

He lifted up his sword over her, and brought it down.

The blade stabbed the floor, he hadn't stabbed her.

Ancient Miranda smiled,"Should I tell you why you can't kill her?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke warned.

"It's not because you're too weak, it is because you both have a bond."

Sasuke scoffed at this.

"I only have one bond, and that is a bond of hatred with my brother."

"Then this bond between you two will work to your advantage."

"How so?"

"Between you both is a chain, an information link, transferring excess power, thoughts, strong emotions and so forth. When one of you feels sad, the other will know just like if one of you is near death, the other can transfer their life force to you to help heal you."

"One problem with that, I don't need it."

"You don't?" Ancient Miranda said,"Well, perhaps you should look at your head."

Sasuke turned and stared in shock at the mirror.

The purplish-pink bond was coming from his head, and heading for Kokoro's.

"Like I said, you both are connected now. If you are so bent on gaining power to kill you brother, as she is too, then train with her. By improving her you improver yourself double-time."

Just like she appeared, Ancient Miranda vanished.

Sasuke looked towards Kokoro, still sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Connected Converstion**_

After Kokoro awoke she was briefly informed by Ancient Miranda the events that transpired as she lay unconscious.

At first she didn't believe what happened between her and Sasuke, but after Ancient Miranda played the same mind game on her as she did Sasuke, she accepted it.

"But, Ancient Miranda, of all people why him? He tried to kill me!"

"I do not know my child; it is not my place to truly determine why some things are the way they are in this world."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now, we test the effectiveness of this bond."

"How do we do that?"

As though by convenience Sasuke walked through the door.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Ancient Miranda said rising.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kokoro asked confused.

"To leave you two time with each other to see just how strong that bond is. I will be in my quarters meditating."

Kokoro walked up to her and whispered,"But what if he tries to kill me again?"

"I doubt he will for he has already tried and could not bring himself to do so."

Without another word she left and closed the door.

She didn't have to turn around to know Sasuke was staring at her.

She turned around slowly.

_'Okay, you can do this Kokoro. Just start off with a greeting.'_

"Hi."

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes narrowing, looking her up and down.

_'Smooth move! Wait, why is he looking at me like that?'_

"I don't suppose you have some kind of useful powers do you? I don't want your weakness to slow me down."

Using as much self-control as she could muster Kokoro raised an eyebrow and answered,"You really don't get out much do you?"

"I prefer not to."

_'Wow, what-a-loser!'_ she thought.

"You're not that good at shielding you own thoughts." Sasuke interjected.

Her mental conversation with herself shut-up when he said that.

"But, how did you-"

"I don't know, and I could care less about you and your emotions."

Kokoro was finding it difficult to keep a cool head.

"What can you do anyway?"

"I'm telekinetic, but I have a limit on what I can lift."

Sasuke would have scoffed, but he did remember she pushed and lifted him up.

"So, the pampered princess has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Pampered!? You think I'm pampered?!" Kokoro said indignantly.

"Yeah."

"What? Do you think royalty comes with the luxury of having servants wait on you hand and foot along with that image of lazily sitting down and doing nothing?"

"Hey, you are smart."

Kokoro wanted to crush him where he stood, but knew it wouldn't end well for her either.

Instead, she just sighed.

"What's wrong with you now?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"None of your concern. I bet you wouldn't even want to know." Kokoro shot back.

"Correct again." Sasuke said lazily.

Kokoro turned around and sat on the floor, which was a soft white carpet.

"I really don't get you. What have I done to earn your disrespect?"

"It's nothing personal, but I don't like to be slowed down."

"Slowed down? It was you who tried to kill me! How did I slow you down?"

"By making this stupid bond!" Sasuke said angrily.

Kokoro looked down some, this time with a sad smile.

"And I always thought bonds were something special."

"More like more obstacles that need to be severed." Sasuke said.

"You sound like my brother." Kokoro said bitterly.

Now Sasuke was interested. "How so?"

"I remember when he left, and almost killed me, he said bonds are meaningless. He told me that he wanted to kill me because he saw me as weak, something to destroy. Of course I survived, but then he came back."

"What happened then."

She looked up, the unhappy smile still on her face.

"When I saw him again I thought 'this time, I'll get him! This time, he dies!' boy was I wrong. When I charged at him, and he beat me once again, it felt like...the difference in our abilities hadn't changed. I was eight when he left, twelve when he returned, and through all my training, all my hard work, he still beat me like I was that little eight year old girl. After that, I hungered for power. I wanted to get strong, find him, make him suffer, like I had. I wanted a bond, to use what he called a hinderance as my source of power. I wanted to make a bond of pure hatred, something I knew would never grow weak so long as I hate him like I do now."

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked, this time coming closer.

She looked back up. "I'm a girl, a girl surrounded by happy people. Even with the bitterness he left in me, I still couldn't let it cloud out the friendships I made with others."

"How do you know the bond with your friends isn't the thing keeping you back?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, the more people you know, the more things you learn, and the more people who will help you on your quest to power. I don't rush it, and I don't put it as my primary goal anymore."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked folding his arms.

This time she stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Because, Sasuke, and this question is also aimed at you: When you kill your brother Itachi, as young as you are now, what will you do afterwards?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Training**_

Before Sasuke could answer, Ancient Miranda walked through the door.

"Come now, both of you,it is time to train."

"I don't need to train with you people." Sasuke said.

Ancient Miranda smirked."Very well, step back Kokoro."

Ancient Miranda threw down a splinter.

That splinter became a full grown wooden silhouette of a man.

"I would like to know, Sasuke, if you could beat my greatest defense, the wood guardians."

"Guardians?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes, guardians, there's only one at the moment but more will show up soon."

Sasuke ran behind the wood guardian and cut off its head.

It grew back a head, and the severed head grew a body; now there were two wood guardians.

"What?" Sasuke said.

Ancient Miranda chuckled,"You see, when you sever something from a wood guardian, it grows that limb back, and the severed limb grows a body. Come Kokoro, I think we shall leave Sasuke to his training."

They made their way out.

Ancient Miranda turned back around to Sasuke and added,"Ah yes, I almost forgot. If you use chidori or any fire techniques to blow them up, you'll battle one guardian per bits and pieces. So it might be a good idea to not resort to explosions."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Ancient Miranda, what's my training for today?"Kokoro asked.

"We will work on a mental exercise, something I've been saving for you quite a long time; sit down."

They both sat and looked at each other.

"Now close your eyes...feel the energy all around you."

"I'm not sure I can-"

"No talking. Listen to what I am saying; _feel _the energy all around you."

In her mind Kokoro struggled to find out what Ancient Miranda ment.

"Your mind is boggled with thoughts, stop thinking, it will help you out."

"But how do I stop-"

"Just-stop-thinking. To successfully do this training your mind must be calm and open."

After a short time Kokoro finally got her thoughts straight.

'_This energy!_' she thought to herself,_'This room is full of it! And the next one, and the one after that! This whole palace is ripe with it!'_

"Yes, you can feel it can't you? All around you. When your chakra reserves are low, you can absorb the excess energy of the world and use it as your own chakra. If you continue to practice this and feel more progress you can also drain it from others. Now, the next step of this training, is to see how much energy you can absorb."

"How do I absorb it?"

"You must call it to you. It is easier for you to learn this because of your abilities, at the same time it will be hard to-"

Ancient Miranda went quiet in shock.

She could feel the energy around her being drawn towards Kokoro, who was calm on the outside, but struggling mentally to call forth all that energy.

It became faster as she felt herself grow stronger.

"I'm doing it!"

Once she could absorb no more, she wondered how Sasuke was faring against the wood guardians.

Based on what the bond was telling her, he was losing chakra.

It was true because Sasuke now fought 50 wood guardians.

It would've been 70, but twenty of them fused together to make a giant guardian.

"Ah, I see you have learned the...effectiveness...of your bond." Ancient Miranda said.

"Yeah, he's almost out of chakra."

"Then give him some."

"What?"

"The energy you absorb, transfer it to him, give him the strength he so heavily needs."

"How do I do that?"

"The same way you called it, is the same way you may send it. Now, do it."

Kokoro repeated the phase of absorbing the energy, then, after a couple of minutes, she began sending it to Sasuke using the bond.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke knocked a wood guardian into another and jumped back.

He was tired, and covered with splinters.

'I'm almost out of chakra,' he thought,'I might as well burn them all.'

A flashback of Ancient Miranda telling him what would happen came into his mind.

'Damn, can't do that unless I want more of them.'

Suddenly, he felt his strength returning.

"What the?"

He stood there for a minute, feeling his chakra rise.

'What's happening? Wait a minute,' he smirked as he got his sword ready.

"I'll have to give that girl some credit."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can stop now Kokoro, there is more work to be done."

They both stood up.

"Now, for this next one, I will teach you how to fly."

Kokoro held back disbelieving laughter.

"Oh no, I am serious. If you use your telekinesis in a correct manner, you will gain flight. Now, try to lift yourself."

Kokoro took a deep breath and tried it.

She floated from the ground for a few seconds before falling back down.

"Sorry Ancient Miranda, too heavy."

"And that is where you fail."

"How?"

"Do not concentrate on the person, or the object."

Ancient Miranda hit the floor with her staff.

A large stone appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the ground.

"Lift this."

"I'm not sure that's physically or supernaturally possible!" Kokoro said.

"Instead of looking at the stone as a whole, concentrate, on lifting the things within. Even mountains can be moved, if you know where to begin the push. Start at where it begins; focus, on the molecules that bond together to make this. Remember to draw chakra from the world around you as an energy source."

'_That's it!'_ Kokoro thought in realization.

Slowly, the stone began to rise.

Kokoro raised her hand as she raised the stone.

She flicked her hand upwards, and the stone was launched into the air.

It hit the ceiling and fell back to the ground with an earthquaking smash.

Ancient Miranda walked up to the stone and tapped it with her staff; it turned to dust.

"Interesting..."she said,"You separated the molecules as you lifted it...most interesting. You are learning well my child."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was now surrounded by one-hundred wood guardians.

_'How the hell do I destroy them, without making more?'_ he asked himself.

_'I can't blow them up, but what if...I'll have to give it a try.'_

He made some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke shot a stream of fire from his mouth, but instead of turning it into a fireball he made a flamethrower.

The three wood guardians in front of him all turned to ash.

He stopped and stood there for a minute, hoping that when turned to ash they stay that way.

After a couple of seconds of no results, Sasuke smiled, he found their weakness.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ancient Miranda smiled.

"He is a smart one."

"What? Who?" Kokoro asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Right now, your training is done, you are dismissed."

"Good, I'm tired."

Yawning, Kokoro rose and exited the room.

It was dark outside, the sky sparkled with the stars as the entire city was dark.

She made her way to her room, and hopped into bed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, she woke up quickly.

"Oh damn! Today's the day!"

She got up and ran to the bathroom, where she emitted a high pitched scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Metamorphosis_**

Kokoro ran through the halls, straight for Ancient Miranda's chambers.

She crashed through the door.

"Ancient Miranda! What happened to my hair?" she yelled pointing at her hair, which was no longer white, but now black.

"And my eyes?" she added pointing at her eyes which were now gold.

"Do not fret child, it is a change in power, a metamorphosis if you wish to glamorize it."

"But, what does it mean?"

"It just means that you've gotten stronger, much stronger. Remember, you are a unique little girl, or young woman, as I know you'd like to be called by such a title."

"So, my hair and eyes changed because I got stronger?"

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, you will know what I am talking about in due time. Now, aren't you going to sign up for The Passage?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!"

Kokoro dashed off to complete her task.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he and the others watched people dash by towards a large coliseum in the distance.

They saw Kokoro running up.

"Hey Kokoro, what's going on? Why is everyone running towards that coliseum?" Naruto asked.

"They're all going to sign up for The Passage."

"What's...The Passage?"

"It's a tournament that men and women from this city and many other towns and villages come to fight to gain rank, and of course pass into adulthood."

"Oh, so it's like the Chuunin exams." Sakura said.

"Yeah. I have to enter it too, if I want to rule that is. Anyone who wants to call themselves warriors in this land have to do it. Hey! Why don't you guys sign up?"

"Sure!" Naruto agreed.

A few more nods from the others, and Kokoro turned to walk with them towards the coliseum.

"Kokoro!" she heard someone yell from behind.

Kokoro turned around and smiled,"Sera! Are you gonna sign up too?"

"Yeah," Sera said catching up,"I was just letting my mom know so she doesn't go bonkers."

Sera turned and looked at the ninja beside Kokoro.

"And they are?"

After a lengthy introduction, (forgive me, typing all their names is tiresome), Sera was finally introduced to Sasuke, and Kokoro told her about the bond.

Sera grabbed Kokoro and whispered,"Oooh, he's a cutie! So, how long you two been going steady?"

"We're not going steady! We haven't even started dating!" Kokoro hissed.

"Oh! So you've been thinking about it?"

"No! That thought hasn't even crossed my mind."

Sera gave her a skeptical look.

She quickly walked towards Sasuke and whispered something to him.

_'Dammit! Just when I think it couldn't get any worse.'_she thought.

Sera whispered something to Sasuke and giggled walking away.

He tried to hide it but Kokoro could tell he was blushing.

Sera shoved Kokoro towards the coliseum,"How about we go sign up before it starts oh great Princess."

"What did you tell him?" Kokoro asked.

"Oh nothing; just that the White Flower Ball is coming up soon and, seeing as you two are dateless he should ask you to go."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Oh come on!" Sera said taking a back look at Sasuke, who was busy observing the scenery,"he's a hottie! Don't tell me you wouldn't wrestle with him in your bedroom!"

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!" Kokoro said.

"Actually, we've been listening for quite a while." Ino said walking up with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

"Yes! Girl gossip!" Sera said pumping her arm."Let's walk ahead and survey the guys!"

Sera was able to shove all the girls a couple of steps ahead of the guys.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't get to close. Looks like they're gossiping." Shikamaru said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, right now, I'm trying to convince Kokoro to go with that hottie over there." Sera said pointing at Sasuke.

"Not gonna happen." Kokoro concluded.

"Oh really? Come on, he totally digs you. That's the reason he's around you so much."

"Actually, it's because he has to be close by so they can both make sure nothing happens to the other." Sakura corrected her.

"Thank you Sakura." Kokoro said.

Sera took a good look at Sakura, then looked back at the guys.

"You and that kid in the green jumpsuit would make a fabulous couple!" she exclaimed pointing at Rock Lee.

"Why is she pointing at me?" Lee asked.

"Like I said, it's gossip. Your guess is as good as mine." Shikamaru said.

"Lee is a friend, nothing more." Sakura said blushing.

"Is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Sera said sarcastically.

"It's sunburn!" Sakura said.

"It's sixty degrees; I hardly doubt you'll even get hot." Sera said.

She then looked at Hinata, who appeared to be back-glancing at Naruto.

She slithered next to her, "Looks like you have a crush on blondie don't ya?"

"Sera! Stop meddling with people's affairs!" Kokoro said.

"I'm not meddling, I'm simply, giving little pushes here and there."

"More like a tackle." Kokoro said.

"You can deny your feelings from yourself Kokoro but I will always triumph, you'll see. Anywho-" she said turning back to Hinata,"I could get you a date with him. Come on, you know you want it!"

"That's enough Sera." Kokoro said putting her in a headlock the rest of the way to the coliseum.


	11. Chapter 11

**_First Match: Preliminaries_**

They walked into the coliseum, with Sera still attempting to play matchmaker with the girls.

"Hey Kokoro!"

She turned towards the sound of her name.

"Kyoumou! You made it!" she exclaimed.

"Of course! You know I can't continue being your bodyguard unless I pass this."

"Yeah but- wait a minute," she said looking behind him,"is that Hantenshi? Hey Han!"

A boy wearing an all black denim outfit and shoulder-length black hair that fell over his forehead lifted his head and looked around.

Kokoro waved when he looked her way.

He waved back, got up, and came over.

"You're competing too? I didn't think you needed to because of-"

"I'm not part of that place anymore remember? Besides I'm bored; beating down one of these losers will at least make my day full of activity."

Han looked at the Konoha ninja.

"Who are these losers?"

"Losers! You'd better watch you mouth asshole!" Naruto spat.

This time Han looked at Naruto and lifted his head so they could see his eyes more clearly.

His eye color was a deep-sea blue, and there were four white dots arranged like the four points of a baseball field.

"What the-" Rock Lee said.

Han chuckled,"You're a spunky one. I hope I get to fight you; it'll make my day more worthwhile if I can beat that feisty attitude outta you."

Naruto clinched his teeth, and his fist.

Han's gaze then fell on Sasuke, who was staring at him, looking him over.

"Something I can help you with?" Han asked.

"I hope you can back up those words." Sasuke said.

"Same to you."

The atmosphere, figuratively speaking, became tense.

"Um...how about we sign in first?" Kokoro asked uneasily.

"Yeah...let's go sign in." Sakura said pushing Naruto towards a referee.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first match was to be Sera against a guy named Johan from the village of torment.

"What a name for a village..."Kokoro said as Sera walked to the center of the field.

"Okay, Rules are, there are no rules. Kill if you want, give up if you want. If the person gives up, killing them will result in disqualification on your part. If opponent is not dead but K.O.ed, then the win yours."

Sera pulled from her back what looked like a small silver dagger and a whip.

"A whip?" Rock Lee asked.

"Strange weapon." Neji commented.

Johan, who looked like someone ravaged with scars and open wounds, pulled out a jagged scimitar.

"Fighters...begin!"

Johan ran at Sera.

She side stepped him, wrapping her whip around his leg.

She pulled and he fell flat on his face; she smiled.

With all her might she began to swing him around.

"Extend!" she yelled.

The whip's size increased, and Johan was dragged across the top half of the stadium, much to the dismay of the crowd below.

"Wow...these tournaments are no joke." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah...in the tournaments here, give your all or lose it all. Maybe not that literal." Kokoro said correcting herself to their stunned faces.

Sera swung Johan straight in the air and brought him down.

"Decrease!"

Johan's descent was sped up and he was smashed into the ground.

Still clutching his scimitar he attempted to cut the whip, but it was already unwrapped from his leg.

He looked behind him to see Sera twirling around with the whip around her head.

When she was close enough she let the whip swing out and it smacked Johan straight in the face.

He rolled over, howling in pain.

"With all those scars you'd think he was used to it." Naruto said.

Johan, his left eye bleeding, was crawling, half-blind, to his scimitar.

At that moment Sera wrapped it around his neck, planted her foot on his back, and pulled up.

"Give up?"

"N-never!"

She pulled harder.

"Okay!Okay! I give!"

"Good boy."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And the winner is...Sera!" the referee said.

"Wow...that was a quick match." Rock Lee said.

"Some of the people who come to fight here...don't know what they're getting into." Kokoro said.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Kokoro's New Skill_**

"Next up...the beautiful Princess Kokoro!"

Applause from the audience as Kokoro stepped up to the stage.

Her opponent was to be a large built man from the land of greed.

"Hah! They want me to fight a little girl? This tournament's gonna be a cakewalk."

"I don't want to fight you, but I will since I have to." Kokoro said.

"The round between Kokoro and Shuudan, begin!"

Shuudan ran at Kokoro and jumped.

_'Focus on the energy around him'_ she told herself.

She pushed out her hand, and Shuudan went flying in the other direction.

He got back up, looking wildly around for whatever sent him back.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Kokoro jumped on his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his neck, and, using her telekinesis to aid her, backflipped and threw Shuudan across the arena.

Everyone gaped at the battle; how a little girl could throw a man that large across the arena robbed them of speech.

Shuudan rose, angry and frustrated.

Screaming, he charge at Kokoro.

Though he was a few feet away, Kokoro did a round-house kick.

Shuudan's stomach sunk in as though he were hit by the roundhouse.

Kokoro punched the air, and Shuudan flew back, holding his face.

"What the hell!" Naruto said.

"How's she doing that?" Rock Lee asked.

"She's telekinetic." Han said.

"So that means, she can beat him down, even if he's a few feet away?"

"Yep, and she'll never miss."

"How?"

"When she punches the air, she's already sent a burst of energy at his face, too fast to react to or dodge."

Kokoro held both hands out, and brought them to her.

Shuudan lifted into the air and flew towards her.

She kicked him back, brought him back to her, and then kicked him back again.

This time, she was using Sakura and Tsunade's style of fighing.

Shuudan collapsed on the floor.

"Give up?"

"Never!"

Shuudan launched himself at her.

She jumped back, making handsigns as quickly as she could while in the air.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"Ending this fight." Kyoumou answered.

Her final handsign was finished in the air as she landed.

Shuudan ran at her again, his eyes wide with rage.

"Psychic Shock!"

She spread her hands as a wave of purple lightning swept the field.

Shuudan ran straight into it and stood perfectly still, looking up at the sky in awe, twitching here and there.

He fell to the floor, drooling.

The referee came over and poked him with a stick.

"Well it looks like Shuudan is paralyzed! The winner is Princess Kokoro!"

More cheering from the audience.

"Man, when did she get so strong?" Sakura asked.

"That's nothing," Kyoumou smiled,"She has more in her arsenal than just Psychic Shock."

Sasuke watched her as she left the stage, wondering why he could never feel such a large reserve of chakra and power in her.

_'Impossible' _he thought, _'I know Naruto has chakra from that beast, and so does she. But she did a move like that, and isn't even showing signs that it affected her.' _


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Kidnapping_**

"Well, that's all the matches for today folks!"

There were five matches after Kokoro's, but they don't really tie in with the plot.

"We should go out and celebrate on our victory!" Sera suggested.

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway." Kokoro said.

Kokoro looked around for a minute, surveying the town.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...feels like someone's watching me..."

"Everyone's watching you, you're the princess."

"No, not in that way. I can't describe it, but it feels...dangerous..."

She kept surveying the area around her looking desperately for a face she didn't know to look for.

"You sure you're feeling alright Kokoro?" Sera asked putting her hand to her head.

"Yeah..I'm fine, I just need to rest. You guys go on without me. I'll catch up once I lie down for a minute."

"Um...Okay. Hurry back, we're going to the White Lotus Restaurant." Sera told her.

"Yeah...okay...see you guys in a bit."

She waved goodbye and headed back towards the palace.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man in a long purple robe surveyed her from the top of a tower.

He raised a hand, and three more people in purple robes appeared.

"Yes High Priest?"

"The time is almost upon us...it is time we captured the vessel, and destroyed it."

"Yes High Priest, we will capture her quickly."

The High Priest turned to see Sasuke stare after her before joining the others.

"Be sure you handle this 'bond' of there's; I don't want it interfering with the ritual."

"Yes High Priest."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokoro didn't bother to even change her pajamas.

She entered her room and proceeded to her room.

At that moment, she felt someone near her, and a purple robed figure launched himself at her.

She knocked him back, as three more appeared from the shadows.

As she fought them, slamming and beating them, she noticed how her blows weren't affecting them.

She finally noticed the High Priest chanting something, and thought that he might be chanting a spell to heal their wounds.

She went for the High Priest, but one of the robed figures knocked her out.

"We must be quick in leaving this place...hurry!"

"Yes High Priest!"

They didn't know that Kokoro had knocked one of their men out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized something happened to her.

He jumped up and dashed for the palace, everyone else a few feet behind him.

When he got there...Miranda, along with some guards, were already interrogating the robed man.


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Itan Temple_**

Kyoumou slammed the robed man against the wall.

"Where is she!?"

The robed man chuckled, he was bleed from his lip, and had bruises on his face.

Kyoumou raised his fist to punch him.

"That will be enough Kyoumou." Ancient Miranda said.

Kyoumou let him drop to the ground, his desire to beat him into a pulp was clear on his face.

"I know who you are cleric." Miranda said.

The man looked up in horror.

"Yes...it has been some time, but I remember those garments, your...way of acquiring a suitable sacrifice."

"No...Impossible...none know who we are."

"But I do. You are a cleric of the Itan Temple in the land of Anarchy. However, why has one from a village so far away come here, and kidnap the princess?"

"I will never tell."

"You do not need to, for I already know." Miranda said with a smile."That's the beauty of being psychic."

She waved her hand; guards came and took the cleric out the room.

She turned back to everyone.

"Ancient Miranda...what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"For a reason, still unknown to me, the priests of the Itan Temple have kidnapped Kokoro."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I am not sure, but we shall discuss it on our way there. Let us make haste."

"What's the rush?" Sera asked,"Shouldn't we check with the council? I don't want to get in trouble again."

"Do not worry child. Should the council say anything against this when we return I shall silence them." Miranda said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their travel from the village of secrets to the land of anarchy had a drastic change on the environment.

The plush, white and green trees of the land of secrets were ravaged and dead in the land of anarchy.

A large temple loomed in the distance, surrounded by a small village.

"That's the temple, correct?" Gai asked.

"Precisely. We must hurry."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, the Itan religion is based on human sacrifice. If we waste too much time Kokoro will die."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror, especially Sasuke's.

"Then there's no point standing here and talking about it is there?" Asuma said.

"Let's go."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokoro opened her eyes and groaned.

"Ow, my head."

She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't move.

She took a quick glance at her arms to see that they were shackled to a table.

"What the hell?"

She attempted to use her telekinesis to break the chains, but they wouldn't budge.

"Your efforts to escape will prove futile, beast."

She looked up to see a group of robed men walking towards her, each one holding a knife.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Where am I?"

"Given your current future, I feel no need to tell you the situation you are in, only that it is time _we _the Itan Priests, do away with the vessels of those fearsome beasts, starting with you."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Halt Blasphemers! How dare you enter this sacred ground and defile our holy sanctions! WE, the Itan Priests of the Temple, will flay the flesh from your bones!"

"That's a bit much." Sera whispered.

Naruto stepped forward,"We've come for our friend, who you stole! And we're not leaving till we get her back!"

The priest was holding a halberd; he slammed it on the ground.

Fire rose from the ground as two dogs, red and orange like fire, appeared.

"Whoa! They're as big as you boy!" Kiba told Akamaru, who was growling at the new danger.

The dogs and priest charged, their battle cries echoing through the temple.

The other priests walking around in the temple got out their weapons; while some stood at checkpoints, others went to go greet their new visitors.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" One of the priests asked.

A cleric came running in.

"Bishop! Intruders have breached the temple security and defile our holy ground."

The bishop twirled the knife in his hands.

He turned to leave,"Come, we must give our guests the proper welcome. You," he said pointing to a priest, "Stay here and guard her. If she must be moved, make her sleep before doing so. I do not want her to escape."

Kokoro saw the bishop hand the keys to the priest.

_Well, my escape will be quick, just gotta wait for the right moment.  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle in the temple wasn't going in the temple priest's favor.

Their men and summoned hounds were cut down by their intruders.

They came upon a large door.

"How do we get in here?" Sera asked.

"We must find the levers hidden throughout the temple." Miranda said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priest never blinked as he watched Kokoro.

_Let's do this._

She looked up and said, in an urgent voice. "Look! A distraction!"

The priest didn't listen clearly enough and looked.

He realized he was tricked as he was looking, but before he could turn back around Kokoro telekinetically slammed him into the stairs.

Blood trickled from his head and slithered down the stairs.

The retrieved the keys and unlocked her shackles.

"Thank you telekinesis."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Escape_**

Kokoro bolted down the halls, her feet echoing down the empty corridor. She was unconscious when she came here, so she knew finding a way out would be difficult. She heard footsteps coming her way; they moved quickly, as though they were running. She stopped, looking from left to right, she saw a door to her right and went through it, shutting it behind her, listening closely. She heard the footsteps go past, and heard the yelling of priests. She turned back around to a flight of stairs that led to a hall with many rooms. Slowly, she walked down the stairs, taking extreme care not to make a sound. She tried to mentally reach out to see if anything was present, but something in the temple kept her telepathy down. She propped herself against a wall and slowly edged towards one of the opened doors. The she kept her eyes peeled to the floor in front of the door, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a shadow creep past. She readied herself, slowly peeping around the corner, her mouth dropped. There were people in this room, men, women, and children, only something looked wrong with them. They all looked sick and starved, their flesh clinging to their bones, like skeletons. When she entered the room she suddenly felt cold, as though some force came over her, sucking away at her energy. She quickly stepped back out, watching the ghoulish figures creep by. One looked at her, his eyes sunken in his skull, full of...nothing. Shocked and feeling sick, she checked the other rooms and was met with the same picture. Some mothers held and cradled their children that looked up at them with glass eyes. Kokoro put her hand over her mouth, turning away she ran up the stairs at the other end of the hall, running and shutting the door so fast her hair was still flowing.

When they others broke through the large doors, they were surprised to find no one there waiting for them.

"Well this just screams 'trap!'," Sera said.

They walked in slowly, watching their steps, watching the walls and ceilings closely for any surprise attack. Sasuke suddenly felt a jolt run through his head. He could feel that Kokoro was near, only he didn't know in what direction. He tried to focus on her more, even attempted to communicate with her, only, from fragments of her mind that he could detect, something upset her.

Kokoro ran up the stairs, wanting desperately to get as far away from that room as humanly possible. She stopped when she reached the top, partly because she was staring four priests with spears dead in the face. One threw his spear at her, a fool's move. She stopped it halfway, and sent it spinning back at him. They all ducked and charged at her, screaming at the top of their lungs. Kokoro knew they were trying to inform the others they found her, so she resorted to knocking them out quickly. The first two missed her, and the third tried to punch her in the face. She ducked and tele-pushed him into the fourth one behind him. They both flew into the walls so hard they stuck there for a moment before falling to the ground. The first one that missed her tried to stab her with the spear from a distance. She grabbed it and pushed it back at him, hitting him in the stomach. He let go of the spear, kneeling on the floor while holding his stomach. She took the spear and swung up, hitting his jaw and making him flip on his back. The last conscious priest gave a battle cry as he charged, spear pointing right at her neck. She sidestepped and swung low, tripping him. He hit the ground hard, groaning as he rose to his feet. Kokoro slammed the flat end of the spear on her head, bringing him face-first into the ground. She rolled him over and held the spear tip at his neck. He laughed.

"Did I miss a joke?"

"No, but you have missed your chance to escape."

"What do you mean?"

The priest just laughed even more. Kokoro increased her pressure, ceasing his laughter,"Answer me!"

"At this very moment, the High Priest has set forth the destruction of this temple. We have willingly gave our lives to make sure you and the victims below die here!"

Kokoro's body felt cold as this new information registered in her mind. In her mind she weighed the chances of her escape with the destruction of this temple. All she needed to know was how long.

Increasing the pressure that was already choking him she hissed,"How long?"

"Twenty minutes."

"All the time I need." she said knocking him out with the spear and bolting down the hall.

Everyone was still puzzled by the lack of priests in their way. They hadn't come across any in quite some time, and wondered if they were too late. They all heard footsteps coming down the hall and prepared themselves.

"Finally some action!" Sera whispered.

They all lowered their weapons as they saw Kokoro running towards them as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Kokoro!" Sera screamed running up to her, both of them exchanging a hug.

"We need to leave, now!" Kokoro sounded frantic.

"What why-"

"The High Priest is planning to destroy the tem-"

They were knocked off balance as the temple shook. The floor gave away under the girls, and they would've fell to their deaths had Sasuke and Kyoumou not been quick enough to grab them in pre-fall. They pulled both girls up, and everyone raced for the exit. They reached the large room with the large door to see it was closed. In front of them was something with a humanoid shape, but not look. It had two fangs that curved upwards, sunken, bright yellow eyes, and clammy gray skin. It looked about nine feet tall, with a large muscle build. It snarled at them.

"What the hell is that?" Hantenshi said unsheathing a bow with some arrows.

"Plan on staying back and letting real men do the work?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, I figure it's better to let pawns and weaklings charge in first, that way after he crushes you and I beat him I have something to laugh about later." Hantenshi replied indignantly.

"You two love birds can finish fighting over who gets on top after we kill this thing and get out of here!" Kyoumou yelled over the now crumbling temple.

The creature roared, then charged at them with incredible speed. Realizing the actual power behind its charge everyone jumped aside. It smashed into the wall, turning around completely unharmed. Its eyes shot in every direction, finally finding its mark when it saw Kokoro. With another roar it charged at her. Kokoro tried to use her telekinesis to stop him, but didn't seem to be affected. Sera's whip wrapped around its leg. She yanked it with all her might, successfully pulling a leg up, sending the creature crashing and sliding towards Kokoro. As it rose and prepared to charge, Kokoro used her telekinesis to knock it back, this time succeeding. It crashed into a brittle pillar, the debris falling after it.

"Neji, can you stun it long enough for it to expose its chest?" Hantenshi asked.

"Sure." Neji said, getting in his eight-trigrams stance.

The creature smashed through the debris, now blatantly pissed. Neji charged.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Neji used his final hit in the form of an uppercut, exposing the creature's chest. Hantenshi aimed his bow as his arrow was engulfed in red flame. He released it and let it sail towards the stunned creature. The creature gave a gasp of pain, a look of surprise on its face. As it slowly fell on one knee, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi and Sasuke noticed that its muscles were quickly deteriorating.

"Now's our chance!" kyoumou said charging at the beast.

With what little strength it had it gave Kokoro one final glare before Kyoumou decapitated it. The mystery of Hantenshi's red fire would have to wait as they all rushed out of the crumbling temple. As they made their way out the front door the temple erupted in a blast of blue fire. Everyone covered themselves, bracing for the falling debris. When none arrived, they all rose, the first thing that they noticed was the sky, which was now a dark shade of purple.

"Um...where are we?" Sera asked, a hint of fear in her voice.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued...

Look for the rest in Immortal: Realms

Also, check out my other two stories: Omnipotent, and Sins and Virtues


End file.
